Eternal Memories
by satoru mochii
Summary: Sato Shori. Agen SWAT, kapten di timnya. Cerdas dan dipuja. Evan. Orang misterius yang membuang nama aslinya demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, terbuang dan tersingkir. 2 orang yang begitu bertolak belakang ini akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi satu dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sang Kapten, karena dia begitu mencintai seorang Evan. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eternal Memories(Kenangan yang Abadi) **  
**Rate: T+ **  
**Genre: Angst **  
**Main Casts: **  
**-Sato Shori **  
**-Evan(Fujimura)[OC] **  
**Summary: Sato Shori. Agen SWAT, kapten di timnya. Cerdas dan dipuja. Evan. Orang misterius yang membuang nama aslinya demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, terbuang dan tersingkir. 2 orang yang begitu bertolak belakang ini akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi satu dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sang Artis, karena dia begitu mencintai seorang Evan. Sedangkan Evan, karena Yamada bisa menyajikan kehidupan yang baru untuknya. **  
**EVAN CENTRIC in this prologue. **

**-o-O-o- **

**Prologue **

Aku memekik di dalam telapak tanganku. Saat ini Aku begitu mual. Saking mualnya, Aku bahkan tak mampu untuk berdiri tegak. Di sudut ranjangku, Aku menekuk lututku. Memperhatikan sendiri siluet tanpa dayaku. Hanya sebuah sketsa kosong yang tak berjiwa. Lampu temaram di sampingku berkedip-kedip karena telah usang. Menyisakan bayanganku terpantul tak sempurna di dinding.  
Aku mencakar lututku untuk meredam jerit. Aku begitu marah. Kemarahan yang hampa. Taruhan dengan kiamat tiada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana amarahku kini. Bagaimana kisahnya merusak hatiku, melukai tiap centimeter perasaanku yang tersisa. Tanyakan padanya, betapa kejam aku dihancurkan. Hatiku, Kepercayaanku, Jiwaku, Perasaanku, Jantungku, dan segalanya.

Sehingga mampu membuatku berpikir untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Menjauhkan diriku dari segala yang kupunya kini. Karena kini, Aku telah termakan kebencian dan dendam. Semua orang dalam hidupku telah meneteskan sebuah tinta hitam di salah satu bilik hatiku. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik tintanya meresap dan menyebar. Bahkan kupercaya, salah satunya telah menjadi noda abadi yang tidak bisa dicuci.

Dalam satu langkah Aku mengumpulkan semua pakaianku ke dalam tas. Aku membawanya pergi bersamaku. Dengan kemarahan dan kebencian di dada, Aku mampu melewati orang tuaku tanpa air mata.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Ayahku.

Aku bungkam. Tanpa berniat menoleh atau berpamitan, aku pergi dari rumah itu. Menembus akar rotan yang begitu sulit untuk mengarungi kebahagiaan. Sederhananya, aku hanya ingin kenormalan. Aku ingin menjadi normal seperti kebanyakan. Walau dunia bisu, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk bertanya. Bertanya, kapan Aku bisa menjadi anak perempuan dengan kehidupan normal seperti teman-temanku? Kemudian aku berlari masuk ke dalam bis dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sambil mengamati jalanan melalui jendela, aku terus berpikir, kemanakah aku harus pergi? Aku tidak diinginkan di mana pun. Keluargaku, kerabatku, teman-temanku, bahkan sahabatku yang kata kebanyakan orang dapat dijadikan tempat pelarian terbaik di saat mereka mendapat masalah, mereka semua tidak mau menerimaku. Ketika kuhubungi mereka satu per satu, semua menolak menerimaku begitu kukatakan dengan jelas sebab aku pergi dari rumah. Pertengkaran hebat antara Anak dan Ibu. Dimana sang Anak merasa begitu tersingkir sementara sang Ibu hanya peduli dengan anak yang baru saja dia lahirkan. Apakah Ibu itu tidak mempunyai naluri seorang Ibu? Jawabannya iya. Dan apakah dia seorang Ibu baru? Jawabannya tidak. Dia melahirkanku 25 tahun lalu. Selain itu beberapa Adikku juga dilahirkan beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Dia sekarang bertindak seolah-olah dia adalah seorang remaja yang baru melahirkan seorang anak perdananya? Kenapa Dia dengan mudahnya acuh dengan kepentinganku dan Adik-Adikku yang lain? Dan itu yang membuatku muak. Di tambah memang keadaan keluarga kami yang buruk. Karena Ayahku bukanlah seorang konglomerat yang mampu menampung begitu banyak anak dalam rumah sederhana kami. Membuatku semakin yakin Aku akan kehilangan semua cita-citaku jika Aku harus tetap berada di rumah itu. Sakit hati yang berkepanjangan. Itu yang bisa kudeskripsikan saat ini.

-

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah teras ruko emperan. Kemudian Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sana untuk beristirahat. Karena Aku seorang tunawisma dan tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa kudatangi, terlebih di tengah malam. Hidupku terlalu kering dengan cinta, jadi tidak ada orang bisa kuminta perlindungan untuk hal seperti ini. Aku gelandangan. Parahnya, gelandangan yang tak punya cinta.

Ditemani eloknya sorotan cahaya dari rembulan yang begitu silau Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah malam paling tenang dalam hidupku. Malam dimana Aku memulai babak baru dalam hidupku. Dimana aku rela mati demi kehidupan selanjutnya. Dimana akhirnya Aku bisa merasakan kepuasan dalam hidup. Dimana Aku bukan lagi seorang anak perempuan biasa yang selalu terlihat di bawah naungan kedua orang tuaku. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Aku muak dengan mulut mereka yang penuh dengan kata-kata beracun. Janji-janji manis penipu ulung. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Mereka adalah pembual paling luar biasa di dunia. Percaya padaku.

**-o-O-o- **

**Tsudzuku. **  
**Alay ya? Hahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Eternal Memories(Kenangan yang Abadi) **  
**Chapter: The Meeting Place **  
**Rate: T+ **  
**Genre: Angst **  
**Main Casts: **  
**-Sato Shori **  
**-Evan(Fujimura)[OC] **  
**Summary: Sato Shori. Agen SWAT, kapten di timnya. Cerdas dan dipuja. Evan. Orang misterius yang membuang nama aslinya demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, terbuang dan tersingkir. 2 orang yang begitu bertolak belakang ini akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi satu dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sang Kapten, karena dia begitu mencintai seorang Evan. Sedangkan Evan, karena Shori bisa menyajikan kehidupan yang baru untuknya. **  
**Warning: Shori and Evan Centric. Enjoy~~ **

**-o-O-o- **

Aku membuang kupon-kupon belanja yang memenuhi kantung belanjaanku. Karena merasa tidak penting bagiku maka aku memilih untuk membuangnya. Sebanyak sekitar 5 lembar kupon yang kubuang, 2 di antaranya adalah kupon makan ramen gratis di salah satu mini market familiar di jepang.

Selesaiku membuang kupon2 itu, aku langsung pergi dari tong sampah untuk pulang dan menghabiskan sisa hari liburku yang tenang ini. Menikmati beberapa cemilan dan soda dingin yang baru kubeli setibaku di rumah nanti. Sempurna, benakku.  
Namun ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, ada satu hal yang membuatku risih. 2 pasang mata dengan warna iris yang legam membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Gadis bermahkotakan surai hitam panjang tengah mengamatiku dari balik tiang listrik. Hatiku berdebar kencang saat dia terus menilikku bahkan saat aku pergi melangkah menjauh dari tong sampah sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, bagiku dia menyeramkan. Mungkinkah karena rambutnya acak-acakan? Ataukah karena bajunya yang dekil? Atau mungkin karena tubuhnya terlihat begitu membeku walaupun tengah dihujani sinar matahari? Astaga, apakah ada hantu di musim panas? Kurasa kepalaku terlalu pening jadi dapat melihat penampakan tersebut.  
Aku membuang mukaku, berusaha mengacuhkan gadis itu hingga akhirnya gadis itu pun berlalu. Namun nakalnya diriku, karena sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu, aku pun menelaahnya ketika dia tidak lagi memandangiku. Rambut kusutnya tampak menutupi seluruh punggungnya dengan sempurna, menyisakan pemandangan sekitar pinggang hingga telapak kaki jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Eh?" Secara spontan aku memekik saat menyaksikan beberapa luka dengan darah segar di sekitar kaki dan tangannya. Bahkan beberapa di antara helai rambutnya mengendap darah kering. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas karena jarak kami tak lebih dari 5 meter.

Aku merasa dia harus dibantu. Hei, aku oknum polisi. Pelindung masyarakat. Apa jadinya kalau aku menyaksikan seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti gembel dengan beberapa luka mengenaskan di sekitar bagian tubuhnya? Lebam di tangan? Apakah aku akan diam saja? Jawabannya tidak! Aku harus melindungi seluruh warga. Walau orang gila atau pengemis sekalipun. Jika aku melihat mereka butuh bantuan, akan kutolong.

"Hei." Panggilku sembari berlari ke arahnya. Awalnya dia hanya menoleh ke arahku, menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. Sinar mata yang keluar adalah cahaya kebencian. Dia sepertinya tidak suka saat kupanggil.

"Kau, sakit?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kakinya.

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Perlahan namun pasti dia mulai melangkah mundur menjauhiku.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Hanya bertanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum berusaha meraih bahu gadis itu, tapi diluar dugaanku, dia malah berlari sekencang mungkin menuju jalan raya.  
Spontan, aku ikut mengejarnya yang terlihat mulai berlari ngaco menuju gang-gang sempit. Larinya begitu kencang, sampai-sampai aku merasa kuwalahan. Tapi jangan sebut aku Kapten Sato Shori kalau tidak bisa mengejarnya. Aku adalah pelari tercepat di Divisiku. Tenang, gadis itu pasti terkejar. Apalagi mengingat luka kaki yang dia miliki, dia pasti akan dapat kugapai.

Hingga tiba di suatu persimpangan, terlebih jalan buntu, aku mampu meraihnya. Kutarik bahunya agar dia berhenti dan berseru agar dia tidak perlu kabur. Toh, aku bukan orang jahat.

"Pergi! Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak pergi!" Jeritnya dengan suara yang nyaring. Tapi terdengar begitu tegas bagiku.

"Hei. Aku tidak akan jahat padamu, aku hanya berusaha menolongmu." Ucapku santai seraya menunjukkan senyum lembutku.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku tidak akan mau menjadi pelacur! Pergi kau!" Jeritnya lepas. Aku memandanginya secara kaku. Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa aku terlihat seperti om-om senang yang suka menjual gadis-gadis terlantar untuk kujadikan pelacur? Aduh, anak ini. Gila juga ternyata.

"Maaf. Tapi AW!" Terpaksa aku menghentikan kalimatku saat rasanya kakinya menendang tulang keringku keras. Aku limbung, tendangannya sakit sekali. Saat aku ingin mengembalikan kakiku untuk tegak, dia telah menghantam bahuku dengan sebuah batu besar yang dia dapat dari sudut jalan hingga membuatku jatuh tersungkur.

"Mati kau! Sudah kubilang pergi!" Teriaknya sembari kembali memukuliku dengan batu sialannya hingga kurasakan beberapa tulang di tubuhku patah dan hidungku mimisan karena terkena tinju tangan kirinya. Sial! Gadis ini kuat sekali.

"Berhenti!" Ujarku berusaha menghentikannya, namun kaki-kakinya tidak pernah berhenti untuk menendangku bahkan sesekali dia menginjak perutku dengan brutal. Benar, merana sekali wujudku sekarang. Merana? Hei! Aku Kapten Sato! Tidak mungkin aku kalah hanya dengan seorang gadis tunawisma macamnya. Namun, aku hanya berusaha mengalah darinya. Tidak peduli seberapa aku ingin memukulnya balik, aku harus tetap menahan diriku karena dia hanya gadis terlantar yang ternyata sudah pernah dibully sebelumnya~mengingat dari ucapannya sebelumnya~.

"Berhenti! Aku polisi! Bukan penjahat! Tenang! Aku akan menolongmu!" Teriakku ketika dia terus saja memukuliku sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan lagi tulang-tulangku normal.

"Bohong!" Teriaknya lagi ditambah menendang perutku.

"Aku tidak bohong! Dengarkan aku!" Kilatku penuh dengan rasa tidak sabar. Dan sebgian dari emosiku telah lepas.

"Ini! Lihat ini! Aku polisi! Kapten Sato Shori!" Aku menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenalku dengan lemas karena beberapa tulang di tanganku terasa melunak.

"Kau tidak bohong?" Tanyanya sambil menurunkan batunya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada tunawisma macam dirimu?" Ujarku sedikit menarik urat.  
Dia tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Bicarapun tidak, hanya menyipitkan matanya ke arahku dan perlahan mulai mengendurkan otot bahunya. Tampak tidak tegang untuk bisa kujangkau.

"Argh! Kau mencederai seluruh tubuhku." Kataku menahan sakit tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhku. Terlebih aku tidak bisa berdiri setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongku. Menawarkan sebuah bantuan bisu tanpa mau memandang iba ke arahku. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan 'rasakan kau' kepadaku. Menyedihkan. Gadis yang menyedihkan.

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Kau harus dapat pertolongan." Ucapku tenang sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan dari genggaman tangan gadis itu di lenganku. Jauh dari dugaanku. Kukira gembel sepertinya mempunyai tangan yang kasar dan tubuh yang kekar. Tapi tangannya begitu halus. Jari-jari kecilnya terasa lembut menyisir di antara bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di lenganku. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dari jarak sedekat ini, seorang Kapten Sato Shori tak dapat menghindar dari tatapan kelam dan suram itu. Kedua mata indah yang menyimpan ribuan cerita. Batinku tenggelam.

Sadar akan yang kupikirkan, segera kuusir jauh-jauh rasa itu.

"Ikut aku, aku tidak akan memintamu bertanggung jawab atas tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kataku meyakinkan perempuan yang tampak gelisah dan ragu di sampingku ini~sekalian berusaha agar tak tenggelam terlalu dalam.

"Kau tidak memakai seragam, kukira kau preman." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ck. Aku sedang libur. Memangnya semua orang yang memakai kaos oblong dan celana gembel adalah preman?" Aku mengembangkan senyum ringan. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisku. Pandangannya tampak begitu bingung terhampar di antara jalanan.

"Lukamu baru ya? Darahmu masih mengalir." Tanyaku datar sambil memperhatikan darah segar yang terus mengalir di daerah sekitar betisnya. Inginnya sih memecah kebekuan, tapi rasanya dia malah semakin segan denganku.

"Sok tau," Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Tampak berusaha mengelap darah-darah itu dengan tangan telanjangnya.

"Kau jorok. Jangan dilap begitu. Nanti bisa infeksi. Kita akan obati kau saja." Aku memprotes kegiatannya.

"Makanya cepat jalannya!" Desaknya dengan suara yang serak. Matanya sudah terlihat 'agak' banjir. Di pelupuknya telah tersimpan begitu banyak air mata yang tidak dapat runtuh karena ditahan sang pemiliknya.

'Apa kata-kataku begitu melukainya?' Kataku kepada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

-o-O-o-

Gadis di sebelahku memintaku membawanya ke klinik terdekat dan menolak opsi pertamaku yaitu membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk memulangkannya. Menurut penuturannya, sejak kecil dia telah tak punya orang tua. Sudah lebih dari 12 tahun ini dia hidup dengan menggunakan biaya santunan negara untuk para tunawisma. Aku sih menurut saja, selain itu aku memang butuh pertolongan medis, karena rasanya tulang bahuku telah mati rasa.  
Sesekali aku memutar mata untuk dapat melihat ekspresi datar milik gadis di depanku ini. Herannya, dia tak risih saat harus berhadapan dengan diriku yang tengah bertelanjang dada akibat beberapa memar yang disebabkan oleh pukulannya di tubuhku saat dokter harus mengobatinya.

"Kaptenku tercinta, kau harus lebih jaga diri. Apalagi dari..." Kata-kata Tsukino~dokter langgananku~ ternyata membuat gadis itu menyorot Tsukino tajam. Ternyata, dia paham dan sangat tidak suka dengan kata-kata Tsukino yang menyindirnya.  
Aku menghela napas. Membuang mukaku karena aku malas jika harus menghadapi waktu canggung bersama dengan para wanita yang sedang saling melempar pandang penuh dengan benci, saling mengintimidasi hanya dengan kilatan yang keluar dari mata. Oh, Ya Tuhan, ini makin terlihat seperti manga.

"Kemari nona aku obati lukamu." Akhirnya Tsukino menyerah dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter profesional.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berjengit begitu mendengar pernyataan kontroversial gadis di depanku ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang hampir babak belur dengan tegas dan lantang mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja?

"Gadis kecil, lukamu bisa membusuk jika tidak cepat diobati. Paham?" Kata Tsukino tajam tanpa mengindahkan sopan-santun lagi.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil! Usiaku sudah 27 tahun." Bentaknya dengan tatapan tidak suka kepada tsukino.  
Tsukino dan Aku, kami berdua, membelalakkan mata. Dan tanpa disengaja aku tertawa bersamaan dengan tawa Tsukino yang terdengar duluan. Aku tertawa bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis sekocak itu usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau gadis SMP! Habis badanmu tidak tumbuh begitu!" Ejek Tsukino seraya tertawa geli. Aku ikut serta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku sambil memakai kaosku kembali dengan bantuan dari Tsukino~tanpa berhenti tertawa juga tentunya~. Mataku menatap nanar ke arahnya. 27 Tahun? Tubuh itu terlalu mungil untuk ukuran 27 tahun. Dan wajah itu juga terlalu polos untuk wanita 27 tahun.

"Kalian berdua gila." Ujar gadis itu seraya melenggang menuju ranjang perawatan untuk mengambil tasnya yang diletakkannya di sana dan tanpa basa basi segera beranjak ke pintu.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Tsukino mendesak~dan berhenti tertawa~ saat gadis itu mulai memutar knop pintu dengan santai.

"Kalian gila. Aku tidak mau disini." Jawabnya berat, setelah itu dengan jelas pintu pun terbanting.  
Seketika tawaku memudar dan ekspresi cemas terlukis di wajahku. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Perasaan yang jarang kurasakan. Suara beratnya yang mengalun barusan mengusik ketenangan jiwaku. Aku sibuk mencerna definisi tentang perasaanku. Mendeskripsikannya ke dalam sebuah kata-kata penuh logika, namun tak pernah ada kata logis dalam hal perasaan. Bahkan saking tak logisnya, aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku merasa mataku panas ketika sesaat sebelum gadis itu pergi aku dapat melihat sebuah lelehan bening dari kelopak mata dalamnya. Tsukino dengan cekatan berlari mengejar gadis tanpa nama itu. Berusaha memperbaiki suasana dengan tidak membuat gadis tunawisma yang kesepian itu merasa makin hancur akibat ulah oknum aparat seperti diriku ini.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Menanti kembalinya Tsukino yang tak kunjung tiba. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Tsukino, aku melihat di pojok koridor Gadis tunawisma tadi tengah berbisik kepada Tsukino dengan ekspresi sedih dan memelas. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara wanita-wanita dewasa itu tanpa berniat mendekat atau menguping. Dan kurasa mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan sekarang Tsukino kini menggandeng tangan wanita misterius berwajah suram di sampingnya dengan sangat lembut. Mengubah sikap Tsukino yang tadinya menyebalkan dan tampak tak suka kepada gadis itu menjadi sangat melindunginya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan ke arahku yang sedang mematung di depan  
pintu ruang perawatan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran saat Tsukino dan gadis~nya~ berlalu  
santai tanpa menggubrisku.

"Urusan perempuan. Kau diam disini saja." Ujar Tsukino acuh dan mendorong tubuhku hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Sekilas, sebelum gadis di samping Tsukino berlalu bersamanya, dia sempat melirik ke arahku. Walau aku tidak begitu jelas dalam memperhatikannya, namun jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya mampu membuatku merenung beberapa saat. Dan mulai berpikir 'ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia aneh sekali? Cepat mengamuk, cepat juga menangis.'

-

Tsukino, dokter wanita favoritku. Sejak kecil, aku telah mengenalnya dan menganggapnya dokter pribadiku. Sifat arogan dan bawelnya terkadang membuatku kesal. Namun tak jarang juga aku merasa kangen dengan sifat-sifatnya itu jika tsukino mulai berpikir dia adalah dokter yang harus menjaga sikap. Saking bergantungnya aku pada Tsukino, aku pernah menyatakan cintaku kepada wanita yang usianya 4 tahun lebih tua dariku itu ketika aku lulus SMA. Namun, Tsukino hanya tertawa dan bilang 'Cintamu hanyalah Cinta adik kepada Kakak.' Kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bingung. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, benar juga sih. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita. Aku hanya mencintainya sebagai seorang Kakak.

Aku terkekeh ketika mengingat masa-masa memalukan itu. Sambil berjalan memutari klinik tsukino yang tak lebih luas dari halaman rumahku dengan tujuan hanya untuk melihat-lihat.

"AAA! Kau mau apa?!" Dari ruangan pojok, kamar pribadi Tsukino, suara gadis tunawisma yang kubawa tadi terdengar bergema. Menuntunku ke arah sumber suara dan berusaha memastikan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau menyisir rambutmu. Kemarilah." Suara lembut Tsukino menyapu telingaku. Seketika senyum mengembang di bibirku. Sambil masih terus berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tsukino yang sedikit terbuka alih-alih berjaga-jaga kalau saja penyakit lamanya kambuh yaitu menjadi Over Attractive.

"Rambutmu panjang sekali ya. Aku iri deh."  
Gadis itu diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Tsukino.

"Berapa tahun kau memanjangkannya?" Tanya Tsukino renyah.

"Tidak tau."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Haah~ dasar manusia tanpa ekspresi, kataku dalam hati merutukki gadis tunawisma berambut cetar tersebut.

"Boleh aku memintanya sedikit? Dari dulu aku ingin punya rambut sepertimu. Hanya saja rambutku susah panjangnya, haha. Bagaimana cara memanjangkannya?"

"Tidak usah keramas 2 bulan."  
Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Hey! Jawaban macam apa itu? Memang ada manusia macam dia ya? Kurasa dia itu Hanyou. Betul! Hanyou!

"Benarkah? Wah, besok aku akan mencobanya." Kata Tsukino ringan.

"Coba saja kalau rambutmu tidak ada sarang kecoaknya."

Lagi-lagi aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Duh, gadis itu mulutnya tajam juga ya. Tapi nada bicaranya kenapa harus sedatar itu? Kenapa? Apakah dia sejenis SAI? Ah, lupakan.

"Bisa melawak juga ya? Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, Shori sangat suka wanita berambut panjang."

Dasar Tsukino! Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya saja bilang begitu, memangnya dia dukun?! Nyeh~!

"Siapa Shori?"

WHAT? DIA TIDAK TAHU SHORI?! Jadi selama dia bersama denganku sejak berjam2 yang lalu dia tidak tau kalau namaku Shori?! Apakah aku tidak populer ya? Eh? «~ krisis popularitas.

"Dia itu Pria Tampan yang membawamu kemari. Adik laki-laki yang paling kusayang. Dia Tampan kan?" Jawab Tsukino.

"Tampan itu relatif." Balasnya enteng.  
Nyeh, tinggal jawab saja kalau aku tampan apa susahnya sih? Dasar tunawisma sombong! Huh.

"Dokter, apa menyisir rambutku harus  
selama itu?" Tiba-tiba gadis cuek di depan tsukino menanyakan pertanyaan yang amat sangat tidak elit.

"Eh? Sudah sih." Kata Tsukino santai.  
Setelahnya hanya suara grasak grusuk yang kudengar dari dalam.

"Bawa ini ya, kurasa ini cukup sampai siklusnya habis. Dan sesering mungkin kau harus mengganti pembalutmu. Karena akan menyebabkan penyakit jika kau tidak menggantinya secara teratur. Dan jangan malu untuk datang kemari lagi bulan depan. Aku akan menyediakan pembalut lebih dari cukup untukmu."

Perlahan namun pasti, aku makin membatu. Darahku mendingin dan wajahku memucat. Sial! Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan percakapan yang sangat amat sangat tidak layak didengar pria lajang macam diriku ini sih?

"Terima kasih."  
Namun sesaat aku merasa es dalam darahku mulai mencair karena untuk pertama kalinya mendengar ucapan hangat dari gadis yang kupungut tadi. Eh pungut?

"Sama-sama. Hei, jangan memandangiku seperti itu! Matamu cantik sekali tau! Nanti aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu. Hihi."  
WHAT?! Apa yang barusan kau bicarakan TSUKINO? Apa kau baru saja menghancurkan reputasimu?! Argh! Tsukino...Tsukino...dasar wanita separuh wanita. Merepotkan.

"Kau kan perempuan, sudah besar juga, jadi kau harus bisa menjaga diri. Wanita itu harus bersih dan wangi. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong shori suka wanita yang wangi loh."  
TSUKINOOOOO! Kenapa harus menyangkutpautkan denganku lagi sih? Bedebah kau! Awas ya kau!

"Apa hubungannya Shori denganku?" Balas wanita di dalam sana santai.

"Evan...evan...apakah kau tidak merasa tertarik dengan Shori yang tampan? Dia masih muda loh. 25 tahun."

Aku mengernyit dan mengumpat kesal lagi. Dasar Tsukino brengsek! Seenaknya saja mempromosikan diriku pada tunawisma macam dirinya begitu. Haah!

"Bukan urusanku." Jawab wanita yang dipanggil evan oleh Tsukino itu dengan cuek.

"Oh. Begitu ya? Hihi. Oh ya, pakaianmu aku cuci dulu ya, sementara kau bawa saja pakaianku. Nanti kau bisa ambil lagi ke sini. Sip?"  
Dalam otakku mulai bermunculan spekulasi liar yang dapat terjadi. Hm...pakaian Tsukino ya? Jadi si Evan Evan itu pakai baju-baju milik Tsukino? Hm...setahuku sih, pakaian milik Tsukino itu modelnya monoton semua. Kalau bukan dress mini, ya rok mini, atau kaus-kaus pas-pasan yang minim bahan. Jadi bisa kubayangkan si wanita Evan Evan itu memakai baju-bajunya Tsukino. Hm...menyeramkan.

"Haha, ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya? Habis tubuhmu seperti anak kecil sih. Tadinya kupikir kau akan kebesaran memakai bra-bra yang kubeli~namun belum sempat kupakai itu pastinya~, karena kan aku membelinya pas untuk ukuranku, tapi tidak kusangka, ternyata branya tampak sempit ya denganmu. Wah, padahal dadaku sudah cukup montok loh. Ternyata kau lebih montok. Wahahaha menggemaskan sekali. Benar-benar di luar dugaan."

Dezzig! Kurasa kepalaku kembali membentur tembok. Beruntunglah klinik ini sedang tutup praktek, jadi tidak ada pengunjung lain, coba kalau ada, aaa apa kata dunia seorang dokter spesialis bedah itu hanya membicarakan seputar Bra dan Dada. Nyeh.

"Eh, Shori suka gadis berdada besar loh. Hihi."

BRENGSEK! Dasar TSUKINO BRENGSEK! Kenapa harus diarahkan kepadaku lagi?! Kenapaaaa? Apa dia mau aku menikahi gadis tunawisma itu? Beeeh!

"Dokter, jangan bicara macam-macam. Sekarang berikan obat saja untuk lukaku." Sela si Evan itu dengan ketus.  
Bagus! Haha. Memang Tsukino harus didamprat seperti itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Tunggu ya, hm...kalau hanya luka-luka luar begitu sih berikan antiseptic saja. Nah ini. Lalu sedikit kasa bisa membantu dan beres. Kalau untuk lebam-lebam itu tidak usah khawatir, beri saja salep ini. Aduuuh, kau ini sayang sekali ya, paha semulus itu harus memar-memar! Iiih kau sih tidak menjaga diri. Padahal pasti Shori akan sangat menyukai pahamu. Hihihi. Shori itu agak pervert loh, dia hanya memperhatikan wanita dari tubuhnya saja. Makanya dia menatapmu lapar sejak tadi. Haha."

Aku bersumpah, setelah Tsukino keluar dari kamarnya, aku akan mencekik Tsukino karena terus membicarakan hal macam-macam tentang diriku.

"Apakah dokter menyukai Polisi Shori?" Tanya Evan dengan polosnya.  
Sesaat aku terkesiap. Pertanyaannya turut membuatku ikut bertanya. Eh? Benarkah?

"Hahaha! Tentu saja tidak! Dia lebih cocok dengan gadis mungil bertubuh montok sepertimu, kalau denganku sih, ya shori terlalu rendah. Hihi."

NGEK?! Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal semunafik itu. Cih!

"Baiklah, perawan manis, kita sudah selesai."  
Aku mengatup mulutku. Kata-kata Tsukino barusan terdengar lucu bagiku sehingga aku senyum-senyum sendiri di balik pintu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Loh? Memangnya kau bukan perawaan?"

Aku berjengit mendengar pertanyaan sensasional yang keluar dari bibir sensual Tsukino.

"Aku masih...ah, terserahlah." Akhirnya Evan menyerah menghadapi Tsukino yang absurd tak terbantahkan.

"Ayo! Keluar! Kasihan Shori menunggu lama-lama nanti."  
Aku yang mendengar langkah mereka semakin mendekat ke pintu segera berlari menjauh dari pintu dan berpura-pura sedang berjalan keliling-keliling klinik Tsukino.

"Kau sedang apa? Menguping yaaa?" Tanya Tsukino mengintimidasi.

"TIDAK!" Jawabku lantang sambil menyembunyikan salah tingkahku.  
Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk memilirik gadis bernama Evan yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Tsukino. Dan ternyata di luar dugaanku. Evan itu bukannya memakai pakaian mini ala Tsukino tapi melainkan memakai kemeja panjang putih dan celana pendek selutut yang kurasa hanya menjadi pajangan di lemari Tsukino. Rambutnya juga diikat kuda ke belakang, tidak terurai berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian aku mengangguk singkat.

"Shori-kun yang tampan dan imut, bawa pulang Evan ya. Hati-hati, jangan macam-macam ya?" Ucap Tsukino dengan nada munafik dan diakhiri kedipan sebelah matanya ke arahku.  
Aku berjengit dan menatapnya geli.

"Aku bukan dokter gila macammu Tsuki-chan"

"Hahahaha. Ayo Evan." Tsukino menarik lengan Evan melewatiku.  
Evan hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa memasang ekspresi yang berarti, semilir angin membawa aroma pinus ke penciumanku yang menguar di sekitarnya, harum dan menenangkan. Sungguh berbeda dengan aroma sebelum dia mandi tadi. Eh? Apa yang kubicarakan sih? HMMM.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar Shori yang mengantarmu naik taksi saja. Tenang, Shori yang bayar. Dia banyak uang loh. Hihi." Kata Tsukino asal-asalan dengan mengintimidasi diriku sekaliii lagi. Sial!

"Tidak usah. Aku jalan kaki saja. Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri, biar Pak Polisi pulang duluan saja, sakitnya lebih parah dariku." Balas Evan tanpa menatap salah satu di antara lawan bicaranya, tidak menatap Tsukino tidak juga menatapku, dia hanya memutar-mutar bola matanya ke arah dinding.

"Memang kau tinggal dimana, manis?"

NGEK?! Tsukino Tsukino. Kenapa kau selalu berbicara hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu? Kenapa harus memberikan embel-embel 'manis' untuk si Gelandangan Evan yang kasar itu? Haaa~!

"Aku tinggal dekat sini." Jawab Evan singkat.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau pulang sendiri. Hati-hati ya Evan sayang. Sering-sering main ke sini ya? Aku buka tiap hari senin-Jumat jam 9 sampai jam 8 malam. Dan sabtu pukul 10 sampai 6 sore."

Aku hanya mengejek ucapan Tsukino sambil terus mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang.

"Kapten Shori, kau juga hati-hati ya. Istirahat segera setelah pulang dari sini! Jangan tidur larut-larut dan jangan minum soda berlebihan, nanti perutmu bisa gendut!" Ujar Tsukino berlebihan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan. Namun tak lama sebelum akhirnya Tsukino memalingkan wajahnya kepada Evan yang bahunya kelihatan bergetar pelan.

"Heiiii! Kau kenapa menahan-nahan senyum begitu?" Tembak Tsukino seadanya seraya memukul bahu Evan.  
Aku yang di belakang turut memajukan bibirku karena merasa baru saja ditertawakan oleh Evan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Evan datar, sedatar aspal jalanan.

"Jangan bohong, tadi dirimu tersedak-sedak kan menahan senyum? Hahaha."

Kalah! Evan akhirnya hanya membuang mukanya tak berarti.  
Sampai tiba di depan pintu klinik dengan cepat Evan membalik badannya dan melakukan Ojigi singkat kepada Tsukino dan Aku.

"Terima kasih dokter Tsukino dan Polisi..."

"Shori!" Sela Tsukino.

"Terima kasih polisi Shori." Sambung  
Evan.

Aku mengangguk singkat menyanggupi ucapan terima kasih dari Evan.

"Douita~eh tapi terima kasih saja tak cukup." Ujar Tsukino tampak kecewa.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Balas Evan dengan wajah memelas.

"Uang? Aku tidak mau uang darimu. Kalau dari Shori, aku baru mau." Balas Tsukino sambil tersenyum centil seraya mencubit lenganku pelan.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Evan kebingungan.

"Hm...bagaimana kalau kencan 2 malam? Hm? Di taman yang romantis dan makan malam hanya berdua saja?"

"TSUKINO!" Kujitak kepala Tsukino karena telah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada orang sepolos Evan.

"Aku tidak mau kencan dengan orang yang baru kutemui." Jawab Evan datar. Bahkan lebih datar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aa~~panchan! Aku kecewa." Dengan sengaja Tsukino meninju wajahku pelan untuk mengurangi rasa kecewanya. "Yasudahlah kalau tidak mau. Tapi kalau satu senyum saja mau kan?"

Ah lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi penyakit Tsukino kambuh. Menyusahkan.

"Ee?" Evan menautkan alisnya kebingungan. Entah bingung kenapa. Mungkin dia bingung tentang caranya tersenyum.

"Iya~ senyum~ satu kali saja. Mau kan?" Rajuk Tsukino sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Evan.

Dan akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Evan mengangkat ujung bibirnya untuk membuat senyuman. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatku tiba-tiba mematung dan tak berhenti berkedip. Senyumnya~tak biasa~.

"Kyaaa~! Panchan manis sekali~~!" Ujar Tsukino hiperaktif seraya mencubit pipi chubby Evan yang membuat evan melunturkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, jaa ne." Ucap Evan cepat sambil bergerak menjauh dari Tsukino.

"Polisi Shori, Gomen nesai." Untuk terakhir kalinya evan melakukan Ojigi untukku dan hanya anggukan yang kulakukan untuk membalasnya.

Seperginya aku tak sadar bahwa aku terus meneliti gadis Evan itu dengan amat sangat hati-hati dan terperinci bahkan sebuah hal sensor ikut terpikirkan olehku saat melihat kemeja putihnya tampak sedikit transparan dari jauh.

"Heh Shocchan. Suka ya pada Evan?" Tsukino menyikutku dan menerorku dengan tatapan ala penjajahnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Apa-apaan itu panchan?" Kataku sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

**-o-O-o- **

Ck, Evan? Wanita bernama maskulin seperti itu bisa menarik perhatianku dalam hitungan jam? Benar-benar hebat. Ohhh...jadi aku mengaku kalau aku sudah tertarik padanya? Ngek. Ah biarkan. Itung-itung siapa tau aku bisa melepas status perjakaku eeh lajang maksudku. Khukhukhu.

**-o-O-o- **

**TSUDZUKU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Eternal Memories(Kenangan yang Abadi) **  
**Title of Chap: My Love is Only You **  
**Rate: T+ **  
**Genre: Angst **  
**Main Casts: **  
**-Sato Shori **  
**-Evan(Fujimura)[OC] **  
**Summary: Sato Shori. Agen SWAT, kapten di timnya. Cerdas dan dipuja. Evan. Orang misterius yang membuang nama aslinya demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, terbuang dan tersingkir. 2 orang yang begitu bertolak belakang ini akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi satu dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sang Kapten, karena dia begitu mencintai seorang Evan. Sedangkan Evan, karena Shori bisa menyajikan kehidupan yang baru untuknya. **  
**Warning: Shori and Evan Centric. Alur maju mundur kayak gergaji. Enjoy~~ **  
**Evan's POV. **

**-o-O-o- **

Kamu adalah matahari yang kulihat di langit malam  
Bagai bunga yang tak bisa mati  
Ada di dalam irismu  
Memenuhi perasaan yang pilu  
Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu

~o~O~o~

Pagi itu adalah pagi paling memilukan bagiku. Aku datang begitu pagi ke apartment suamiku hanya untuk sekedar membawakan sarapan baginya. Tepat di hari ke-3 dimana sejak aku memintanya menjaga jarak denganku yang membuatnya pindah ke apartmentnya ini 3 hari yang lalu. Dan setelahnya duniaku berasa terbalik. Setiap aku bangun, hanya bola matanya yang kurindukan. Saat aku ingin tidur hanya senyumannya yang kuingat. Pernikahan 8 bulan yang sedang di ambang kehancuran. 3 hari yang lalu dia menceritakan segala kegundahan hatinya terhadapku. Betapa aku begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Betapa ia begitu membenci saat-saat berada di rumah bersama denganku~yang tentunya aku sukai karena ada di sisinya~dikarenakan sikap cuek dan tak acuhku. Betapa ia ingin berpisah dariku namun tak bisa. Kemudian aku memberinya opsi untuk menjauh dariku selama 3 hari, jika dalam waktu itu dia merasa baikan karena berada jauh denganku, aku tak apa jika berpisah darinya. Namun di luar dugaanku, hatiku remuk redam.  
Pagi tersuram itu datang ketika aku selesai menghangatkan sup lobak yang merupakan sup kesukaan Shori~suamiku~. Aku pergi menghampiri kamar tidur yang letaknya bersebarangan dengan dapur. Perasaan awalku adalah berdebar-debar. Wajahku memanas akibat menahan rasa maluku karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang paling kurindukan sekarang. Sudah habis kata lagi untuk menjelaskan bagaimana rasa gugup sekaligus senangku. Sampai bisa kubayangkan mataku berbinar-binar semerta-merta saat menyaksikan kelopak indah itu tertutup diiringi dengan nafas teraturnya. Sekligus aku tak bisa mengungkapkan lagi betapa bodohnya aku menghampirinya dengan senyum untuk menyambutnya pagi ini. Dan tak bisa juga kudeskripsikan bagaimana rupa melasku saat aku maju baru 3 langkah saja.  
Aku mematung di tempat saat itu. Karena rambut lain selain milik Shori tersembul perlahan dari balik selimut. Ketika aku memastikannya lagi, dengan lelapnya seorang wanita tidur di sisi Shori, posisi yang seharusnya diisi olehku. Terlebih saat aku memutar bola mataku mencari kepastian, Aku melihat pakaian mereka tercecer di lantai. Namun aku hanya mampu membisu. Air mata terasa sudah beku karena udara mendingin. Tubuh juga mulai menggigil menyaksikan kejadian yang membuat hatiku hancur. Seketika aku melemas. Tak mampu berdiri tapi tak mampu juga terjatuh. Aku benar-benar seperti patung. Wajah damai Shori tampak begitu nyenyak. Sementara wanita misterius di sisinya tampak begitu menggoda jikalau seandainya aku seorang pria, namun sayangnya Aku adalah wanita yang menyaksikan Suaminya tidur dengan wanita lain, jadi Aku merasa berang. Dan kedua orang di depanku ini membuatku ingin menghempaskan nyawaku sekarang juga.  
Peristiwa yang kusaksikan sekarang membuat detik demi detik yang berlalu dulu terasa tak berarti. Waktu-waktu dimana Shori mengatakan 'aku akan menunggumu untuk bisa mencintaiku' sampai momen ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Aku merasa marah. Begitu marah. Kecewa, sedih, putus asa, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku hanya bisa berdiri tegak seperti patung menatap nanar dua insan di ranjang sana yang jelas telah menghabiskan malam penuh cinta mereka? Lalu kenapa aku terlalu picik? Dulu aku mengatakan kepada Shori bahwa butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk bisa mencintainya dan menyia-nyiakan perasaan Shori. Namun kenapa kini aku merasa kesal saat Shori menyia-nyiakanku yang sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam cintanya terlalu dalam? Pikiranku mulai beradu. Rasa ingin dicintai, kecewa, merasa bersalah sampai dendam bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Sampai aku bingung siapa aku sebenarnya? Dimana aku berdiri sekarang? Apa yang kulakukan?  
Wajah manis itu, wajah yang kucintai, wajah yang kusukai, sekarang berputar di dalam kepalaku. Merangkai kembali rekaman masa lalu yang kami lalui bersama. Mulai dari pertemuan tak terduga, pernikahan yang buru-buru sampai malam-malam penuh tangis dan tawa. Bagaimana cara Shori merangkul diriku yang menangis, menggenggam tanganku penuh kasih, melipat mimpi bersama di bawah langit bertabur bintang, berbagi canda dalam kehangatan selimut, menciumku dengan penuh cinta, dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.  
"Aishiteru." Bisiknya kepadaku yang sedang berdiri di depan konter dapur.  
"Aishiteru." Katanya dengan senyum manisnya.  
"Aishiteru." Dia berteriak saat aku hampir melemparnya dengan kursi.  
"Aishiteru." Ucapnya sambil memeluk diriku yang sedang menangis.  
"Aishiteru." Desisnya sebelum menciumku dalam.  
"Aishiteru."  
"Aishiteru."  
Ratusan kata 'cinta' yang terucap membuatku semakin gila. Hingga pada akhirnya kata lain terngiang.  
"Ai shitenai." Shori melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan membuang tatapannya dariku.  
Aku terhempas kepada realita seketika saat kalimat nista itu terngiang.  
"AAAA!" Aku histeris.  
Kelihatan hiperbola mungkin, seperti orang sakit jiwa. Dan perlahan seluruh barang yang berada didekatku terkena amuk. Semuanya kubuang ke sembarang arah. Menciptakan kegaduhan yang mengusik tidur mereka.  
Shori terlonjak dari tidurnya, matanya membulat terkejut ketika tatapan itu terarah penuh kekhawatiran pada sosokku. Namun Aku lebih terkejut lagi karena tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa Shori tidur tanpa memakai pakaian di bawah selimut yang sama dengan wanita jalang di sebelahnya. Benakku kembali menginterogasiku sendiri. Apa ini Shori yang kukenal? Apa ini Shori yang selalu dengan mudah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepadaku? Apa ini Shori? Sang kapten di divisi 3 dalam sebuah agen bergengsi dunia?  
"Van?" Bisik Shori tersengal.  
Muak kudengar suaranya, Aku memilih mundur dan pergi dari kamar itu. Aku benci kondisi ini. Sangat membencinya.  
Langkahku pun beranjak mengurai, memperluas jarak antara diriku dengan Shori. Langkah demi langkah menuntunku untuk keluar dari kamar laknat ini. Namun satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan membuatku berhenti saat akan melewati pintu.  
"Aku bawa sarapan untukmu..." Tak dapat kupercaya! Aku memutar kepalaku menatap wanita di sisi Shori yang sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Dan pacarmu." Ucapku kepada Shori sebelum benar-benar pergi tanpa meninggalkan air mata untuk Shori.  
"Evan!" Panggil Shori setengah berteriak.  
Aku tak menggubrisnya. Hatiku terlalu pedih untuk mau menoleh kepadanya lagi. Rasa terkhianati memenuhi selubung hatiku. Sakit yang belum pernah kurasakan ini membuatku kembali bertanya-tanya untuk ke sekian kalinya kenapa Shori melakukan ini padaku. Bahkan hingga aku dan Shori belum pernah menjalani ritual suami-istri, aku menyaksikan Shori melakukannya dengan wanita selain diriku.  
"Dengarkan dulu!" Shori menarik pergelangan tanganku.  
"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhku lagi!" Bentakku jelas.  
Air mata tak mampu terbendung ternyata. Aku tertawa kecut, tampak bodoh dengan riasan yang luntur dan rambut yang kusut. Hari spesialku hancur. Usahaku untuk berdandan secantik mungkin demi bertemu Shori rusak sudah. Bahkan hatiku 1000x lebih parah. Semua karena sebuah pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan orang yang katanya sangat mencintaiku sekali pun, yaitu Shori.  
"Mau membunuhku? Bunuhlah jika bisa menggantikan rasa sakitmu." Ujarnya enteng.  
Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Karena di benakku muncul ide lain yang lebih penting dari itu. Kualihkan perhatianku pada celana pendek yang dipakainya. Cih!  
"Kau malu memakai celana seperti itu di depanku. Tapi kau tidak malu untuk berlari tunggang langgang dengan celana seperti itu di depan pacarmu itu? Indah ya." Aku tersenyum miring kemudian menghapus jejak air mataku dan berputar kembali untuk pergi dari hadapannya.  
Namun dia menangkap kembali bahuku dan menarikku hingga aku berhasil mundur beberapa langkah.  
"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Shori pelan.  
"Kau hanya perlu bicara dengan pacarmu kapan kalian akan menikah." Balasku ketus tanpa mau memandang wajahnya.  
"Kau cemburu? Apa kau mulai mencintaiku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.  
Masih tersengal karena emosi yang menggebu-gebu aku memukul pundaknya dengan sangat keras.  
"Mulai mencintaimu? Aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak kau melamarku, aku yakin bahwa aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, brengsek." Air mata jatuh lagi. Entah berapa banyak lagi yang ingin jatuh, namun aku bersikeras menahannya hingga nafas pun berat dan bicara pun susah. Padahal masih terlalu banyak kalimat yang ingin kukatakan kepada Shori saat ini. "Aku ingin menamparmu, Shori." Lanjutku dengan begitu sesak. Tenggorokan yang tercekat memaksaku mengatupkan bibirku. Padahal masih ingin aku berteriak kepadanya. Masih sangat.  
"Tamparlah." Ucap Shori tenang sambil menatapku dengan mata teduhnya. Iris yang begitu cantik membuat hatiku bergetar. Amarah tak mampu kuungkapkan. Tampak lemah seperti pengemis ketika Shori mulai menatapku demikian.  
"Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu." Akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Kalimat terakhirku sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar pergi tanpa dihalau Shori. Juga merupakan kalimat yang membuat Shori membatu di tempatnya berdiri, sementara kekasih gelapnya segera berlari menghampiri Shori selepas aku menghempaskan nafas beratku di depan Shori dan pergi.  
Kakiku ngilu saat aku berlari ke arah lift sementara kepalaku tak berhenti untuk kembali menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Shori mengejarku, namun tidak. Dia memilih berduaan dengan wanita bertubuh proporsional itu ketimbang capek-capek mengejarku.

-o-O-o-

Mencapai kamar dengan langkah gontai begitu melelahkan. Kujatuhkan tubuhku di depan ranjang. Menghenyakkan pikiran-pikiran gila yang membuatku stress ke atas sisi ranjang. Memandang langit-langit kamar dalam kondisi seperti ini membuatku ingin menangis lagi. Padahal sudah 2 jam yang lalu terakhir aku bertemu Shori, tapi rasa sakit di bagian dada ini belum juga pergi. Bukannya membaik diriku malah membangkitkan masa-masa bodoh yang ingin kugapai bersama Shori dengan memoriku sendiri. Harapan-harapan kosong yang dulu kudambakan bersama Shori.  
Mulai dari omelan Ibu Shori yang mengatakan bahwa menikahi Shori sudah cukup membuat reputasi Shori menurun di mata masyarakat, sehingga janganlah menjadi istri yang menyebalkan, aku harus melayani suami dengan baik. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum kecut.  
Lalu bagaimana dengan kali pertamanya Shori memelukku, di kamar ini juga? Saat itu dia baru pulang tugas dan mengatakan bahwa dia butuh kehangatan. Mulut manisnya mulai bekerja dan memelukku mesra di dalam keremangan kamar. Saat itu aku tersenyum bahagia. Namun sekarang, aku hampir menangis.  
Setelahnya kecupan pagi hari yang mendarat di pipi juga tampak begitu manis. Walau hanya terjadi sesekali.  
Oh, ya. Yang paling tak kulupakan adalah tentang ciuman pertama kami. Waktu itu aku sedang menangis karena untuk pertama kalinya selama 2 bulan pernikahan kami Shori memarahiku betulan ketika aku bilang 'Polisi jelek sepertimu hanya akan menyusahkan anak buahmu.' dalam pertengkaran kecil kami. Kemudian Shori datang kepadaku dan mengucapkan maaf dengan lembut. Mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya lalu membelai rambut panjangku. Dengan rayuan maut yang dipunya pula dia berhasil membuat tangisku berhenti. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahku agar mengarah kepadanya dan membawaku untuk menyelami keindahan kedua matanya. Alis yang saling bertaut itu begitu cantik. Nafas yang saling beradu membuat jantungku meledak-ledak. Menjadikannya hobiku yang lain. Secara alamiah kondisi itu membentuk suatu memori terindah yang baru yaitu bibir lembut Shori mendarat di bibirku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan keinginan seorang wanita untuk mendapatkan Shori secara utuh. Ingin menjadikannya hanya milikku. Dan momen lampau itu juga memiliki esensi yang tak terlupakan. Kelembutan Shori saat menuntunku dalam permainan menyenangkannya. Aku juga ingat saat dia melepas ciuman kami, dia tertawa sepanjang malam setelahnya untuk menghiburku. Bahkan saat itu aku tidak merasa keberatan kalaupun Shori belum mandi sampai larut. Bagiku, aroma itu yang membuatku lapar. Aroma tubuh Shori yang begitu alami dan khas menenangkanku. Aku tertawa juga kala itu.  
Dan tentang waktu pertama kali Shori memujiku cantik. Sangat berkesan. Ketika itu Aku dipanggil Shori ke kantornya karena ada beberapa file yang ketinggalan. Namun sayangnya, hal buruk menimpaku. Banyak yang menggunjingku karena telah berani-berani menikah dengan Shori yang terhormat. Saat itu aku hampir kalap dan memukul orang-orang itu sampai akhirnya Shori datang dan menggandeng tanganku untuk pergi ke tempat yang sunyi. Lalu berbisik tepat di telingaku dan bilang "kau cantik." Wajahku bersemu dan leherku memanas. Ternyata, pilihan pakaian dan tatanan rambutku tak salah hari itu. Tadinya kupikir aku tampil memalukan tapi Shori meyakinkanku dengan sebuah ciuman dalam khas Sato Shori setelah memujiku cantik. Sebuah ciuman panjang yang membuat nafasku habis sekaligus ciuman yang memalukan karena seorang anak buah Shori memergoki kami yang sedang saling berpangut di pojok koridor. Waktu itu Shori hanya tersenyum jahil sambil mencubit pipiku sebelum pergi bersama dengan anak buahnya karena sebuah tugas tengah menunggu mereka. Dulu aku tersenyum tersipu-sipu, tapi sekarang aku mulai terisak-isak.  
Ah ya! Tak lupa saran-saran menjebak Tsukino di awal-awal pernikahan kami yang sering kali membuat Shori menjerit atau bahkan mengomel tak jelas. Dan dia selalu bilang "Jangan pernah percaya kata-kata Tsukino!". Dulu aku hanya merengut. Tapi sekarang mengingatnya membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu.  
Seperti sebuah film sedih yang berujung kebahagiaan. Tangis seperti ini yang sering kulihat. Menangis sejadi-jadinya bahkan membuat tenggorokan terasa sakit. Beruntungnya, Aku yang sedang bermain di dalamnya.  
"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya."  
Aku memukul lantai saat suara Shori kembali terngiang. Ah, aku lelah menangis. Aku juga lelah memikirkannya, tapi kenapa aku terus mengingatnya sampai-sampai kepalaku ingin pecah?  
"Kau brengsek Shori!"  
Sebuah Jeritan lepas mengakhiri penderitaanku sebelum akhirnya diriku ambruk dan pingsan di lantai.

-o-O-o-

2 hari setelah kejadian dimana shori memukul hatiku telak di apartmentnya, kondisiku masih belum pulih. Bayangan-bayangan shori masih muncul namun aku berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Pukul 9 pagi aku sudah mulai memasak. Merajangi semua sayuran dan menyulapnya menjadi makanan menakutkan. Perasaanku masih kacau, tapi aku tidak mau membuat rumah Shori kacau juga. Jadi aku tetap bersih-bersih dan bahkan aku masih memasak sarapan untuk porsi 2 orang. Walau aku sebenarnya tahu bahwa Shori tidak mungkin datang pagi ini.  
Ketika bel rumah berdenting, aku menghentikan gerakan pisauku dan bergegas memenuhi permintaan untuk membuka pintu. Tamu di pagi hari cukup membuatku kaget. Namun akan lebih mengejutkan lagi apabila ternyata seorang Sato Shori yang berdiri di sana menekan bel rumah kami. Tanpa ragu knop pintu kuputar dan terbukalah pintu itu.  
"Tadaima." Kata pertama yang dia ucapkan dengan penuh kegetiran, dan kurasa akan lebih banyak kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir indah itu.  
"Okaeri." Jawabku lugas. Sebuah penuturan tanpa rasa ragu berhasil kukeluarkan, bahkan aku mampu menguasai ekspresiku. Emosi sesungguhnya yang terasa, berhasil kupendam. Menjadikan diriku munafik di depannya.  
Mata kami belum saling bertemu barusan tapi aku malah pergi kembali ke dapur. Aku tahu, Shori membuntutiku jadi tak perlu arahan dariku agar Shori ke dapur bersamaku.  
"Makanlah."  
Aku mengulas senyum lalu kembali dengan potongan sayuranku. Semangkuk nasi dan kare sudah tersedia untuk Shori. Masih sambil mengamati Shori, kuangkat pisauku dan kembali mengayunkannya untuk mengiris sayuran-sayuranku.  
Shori duduk dengan ragu. Awalnya tampak biasa sebelum akhirnya dia menjerit sesaat ketika menyadari terdapat sebuah jarum di kursinya. Dia menatapku tajam lalu mencoba untuk berdiam diri saja lalu meletakkan jarum itu di meja.  
"Mau tambah kare?" Tanyaku.  
"Tidak." Jawab Shori pelan. Matanya terlihat menelusuri tumpukan sayuran di atas wastafel yang tak sempat kumasak.  
Aku mendengar jawabannya dengan jelas tapi aku tetap ingin menambahkan kuah kare ke mangkuknya. Sebuah panci kare telah kuangkat dan menuangkan semua isinya ke mangkuk Shori. Kuah yang meluap dan luber ke sana kemari ikut mengotori pakaian Shori, namun dia hanya diam dan kembali mengangkat sendoknya untuk melanjutkan makan. Senyum terangkat di sudut bibirku, menyisakan ketidakpuasan akan sikap Shori yang di luar dugaanku. Lalu kulempar panci kare tersebut ke sembarang arah. Lalu Aku kembali dengan sayuran-sayuranku.  
"Tadinya sayuran ini akan kubuat salad, tapi kau keburu datang." Ucapku datar tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.  
"Tambah occha?" Tanyaku lagi.  
"Tidak." Jawabnya sama.  
Senyumku kembali tersungging. Guratan kebencian terarah pada sosok tenang itu. Tangan yang gemetar milikku meraih teko occha. Tanpa rasa bersalah menuangkan seluruh cairan occha setengah panas ke atas kepala shori. Cairannya menelusur di sela-sela rambutnya yang tampak lengket ditimpa larutan gula. Namun dia hanya mengibaskan rambutnya yang menutupi mata dengan telunjuknya. Hatiku terbakar melihat ketabahannya. Teko occha telah kubanting ke lantai, mengeluarkan suara retakan yang membuatku yakin pecahannya telah tersebar ke seluruh dapur.  
"Apa ini caramu untuk meminta maaf?!" Sebuah teriakkan tertuju pada pria 26 Tahun yang sedang duduk sabar di depanku. "KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!"  
Hatiku semakin membara melihat ekspresinya yang kelewat datar. Bahkan dia tidak marah ataupun terlihat marah sekalipun. Dadaku naik turun. Gemuruh kebencian kembali berkobar. Ingin melempar pisau ke kepalanya karena aku begitu kesal. Sangat ingin. Bahkan saat aku marah begini pun dia hanya menaruh sendoknya tenang seraya menatap teduh ke arahku.  
"Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" Tanyanya enteng sambil menatap diriku datar.  
"Aku membuatmu tertusuk jarum, menumpahkan kare panas di bajumu, dan menuangkan occha ke kepalamu. Apa kau tidak merasa marah?! Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Aku marah padamu! Marah! Kenapa Shori? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dariku sedangkan setiap harinya kau selalu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepadaku, Shori?! Dan sekarang kenapa kau tidak membalas kemarahanku?! Seolah-olah kau masih memiliki hati padaku. Bukankah aku juga yang salah?! Kenapa tidak marah?!" Kataku mencoba menahan gejolak yang tak karuan dalam dada. Sementara Polisi muda ini hanya menghela nafas pelan.  
"Dan kenapa aku pantas marah kepada orang yang hatinya telah kuremukkan? Bahkan aku membuatnya tak pernah mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Katakan alasannya." Kalimat duka itu semakin mengobarkan api kemarahanku. Sebuah kalimat ringan yang tercuap darinya tampak penuh rasa sayang namun nyatanya hanya bualan.  
Kubuang pandanganku ke arah pecahan teko. Mengangkat salah satunya dengan hati-hati. Dan sebuah pecahan kecil yang cukup tajam kutancapkan ke atas meja tepat di depan Shori. Kuremas penuh ketidaksukaan sampai darah menyelubungi telapak tanganku. Menetes perlahan melalui sudut serpihan teko yang kugenggam, mengantarkan tetesan darahku ke permukaan meja. Bibirku tak bergerak namun diamku mampu membuat Shori bergidik. Matanya memandangku marah. Langsung membidik irisku. Disingkirkan tanganku dari atas meja yang membuat pecahan teko tersebut terlempar. Darah masih mengalir, menetes satu demi satu ke atas lantai.  
"Kau ingin aku marah?!" Akhirnya Shori bangkit. Diraihnya telapak tanganku yang kini berlumuran darah. Lalu meletakkannya di atas salah satu pipinya. "Haruskah aku marah agar kau merasa menang?"  
Aku masih membisu di tempatku bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang saat diriku menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dari luka sayatan di sekujur telapak tanganku. Namun Shori masih menungguku untuk bersuara. Aura keikhlasan dapat kurasakan dari kedua mata itu. Tapi bisakah aku mengungkapkan segala yang ingin kuungkapkan sekarang?  
"Aku tau rasanya sakit kan? Kenapa tidak mengiris jariku saja? Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?" Ujarnya iba tanpa melepas telapak tanganku dari pipinya.  
Dalam sudutku, melihat pipi halus itu berlumuran darah kental adalah kesedihan lain. Hanya dialah pria yang kucintai. Biar bagaimanapun pasti tak rela dan sedih melihat wajah rupawan itu terkotori.  
Sambil asyik mengamati wajahnya, bibirku perlahan terbuka. Walau lidah membeku tapi setidaknya kemarahan itu mampu melelehkannya.  
"Apa kau mencintaiku? Kau selalu bilang hal itu kepadaku. Namun nyatanya kau mengkhianatiku." Tanyaku lemah. Air mataku telah jatuh satu tetes. Membuat setetes lagi jatuh dari mata yang lain, yaitu mata Shori.  
"Kata-kata itu adalah kata yang terlalu murah. Sesuka hati kuucapkan." Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengatakannya. Rasa berat yang tergambar ternyata membuatku balik iba.  
Dalam genggamanku wajah itu menunjukkan mimik yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya jatuh ke kursi. Lalu air mata mulai bergelimpangan. Entah apa arti dari tangisannya namun jiwaku gentar menyaksikannya.  
"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku ragu.  
"Wakanai." Jawabnya sambil terisak.  
"Jangan menangis." Ucapku getir.  
Namun dia hanya mengangkat wajah dan menatapku lemah.  
"Apa aku bisa mengatakan 'jangan marah' padamu lalu kau akan berhenti marah?" Kata Shori masih dalam isakan. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Sebuah kata yang diucapkan oleh suara itu mampu menyalak amarahku.  
Kuturunkan telapak tanganku dari pipinya dengan lemas. Pelan-pelan kembali menyusuri surainya dengan jariku dari tangan yang lain lalu membawa kepala itu ke dalam dekapanku. Sudah gila rupanya aku melupakan amarahku hanya karena tangisan. Tapi itu memang terjadi. Aku telah melenyapkan rasa benci itu dan bahkan kini aku memeluknya begitu erat.  
"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Walau tidak sejak dulu kukatakan, namun kesetiaanku telah mengekspresikannya." Bisikku di telinganya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian pun tangan itu terangkat untuk balik merangkulku. "Bagiku hanya kau orang yang peduli padaku. Kaulah orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Kau satu-satunya yang membuatku memahami arti mencintai, merelakan, dan memaafkan. Namun memaafkan adalah hal yang sulit bagiku. Kau telah melukai hatiku. Sulit Shori. Sangat sulit."  
"Memang salahku."  
"Tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."  
"Te...terima kasih. Hanasanai mo kudasai. Ii da na?"  
"Hai."  
Kami saling berpelukan hingga air tangisnya berhenti.  
Aku melepaskan pelukanku perlahan. Shori melempar tatapan memelasnya. Matanya yang bengkak dan noda darah yang mengering di pipinya membuatku tersenyum, hal tersebut lucu bagiku.  
Perlahan Aku menyusuri garis rahangnya dengan jemariku hingga akhirnya aku mampu membelai pipinya. Senyum pun terulas dari bibir sempurna Shori. Walau masih dengan wajah yang ternodai oleh darah dan air mata yang mengering, wajah itu tetap manis.  
Penuh dengan kehati-hatian kukecup lembut pipinya. Namun ternyata hanya mengecupnya satu kali tak cukup. Jadi aku mengecup jejak air matanya berkali-kali. Shori hanya kembali tersenyum untuk menanggapi rasa gemasku pada rupa dewa itu. Senyum tulus.  
Masih sambil tersenyum, Shori membelai jari-jari dari tanganku dengan penuh cinta. Lembut dan hati-hati.  
"Wanita yang kucintai bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau darahnya terus keluar." Ujar Shori dengan suara yang bindeng.  
Aku menghentikan kecupanku seketika. Dengan sengaja mempertemukan mata kami berdua, Aku menatap Shori dalam. Shori yg posisinya sejajar denganku karena tengah duduk di kursi kini menatapku balik dengan intensifitas yang begitu berarti untuk bisa mengagumi keindahan iris berwarna legamnya, panjang bulu matanya, dan juga dalam kelopaknya.  
"Matamu sangat cantik, Evan." Bisik Shori lirih dengan posisi bibirnya yang tepat berada beberapa centimeter di depan bibirku.  
Senyumpun kembali mengembang dariku. Dan mataku masih mengawasinya. Bahkan aku sadar saat rahang itu berputar 35 derajat menghadapku namun aku hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu. Menunggu sampai kedua belah bibir lembut itu mengecap bibir yang kumiliki. Dan ketika itu terjadi, aku tertawa bahagia. Ciuman singkat kami juga berakhir bahagia dengan gigitan kecil dari Shori di akhir momen.  
Setelahnya Shori menangkap lenganku dan berjalan keluar dapur sambil membawaku bersamanya ke kamar, meninggalkan dapur dengan keadaan carut marut. "Bagiku kau wanita tercantik. Aku serius Mrs. Sato." Dan kata-kata itu mampu membuatku melayang kembali.

**-o-O-o- **

**Banyak kata-kata dan penulisan yang masih salah, rencana mau diedit, tapi dipublish dululah biar kliatan enak kalau sempat saya langsung edit. hahaha. review please? lanjut atau berhenti?**

**Tsudzuku!**


End file.
